TNG:TCF- Dates
by CharlieGreene
Summary: Charlotte and Data go on their first 3 dates. Data/OC.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer- I own nothing but Charlotte Hope. Plz r/r.  
**

* * *

Charlotte swallowed nervously and checked her 21st century-style watch. The silly thing was unreliable and she had to keep changing the batteries, but she was pretty sure it was 1500 hours.

She tapped her foot. Inwardly she wondered why she was so nervous- after all, Data was only an android. Immediately she reproached herself. He was much more to her than that.

As a slight breeze stirred her hair, the holodeck doors opened and Data walked in. Charlotte tried to control the fluttering of her heart as she stepped out of the trees. "Hello, Data."

"Good afternoon, Charlotte," Data replied. "I am here as per your instructions."

"Data!" Charlotte laughed. "There were no instructions; I simply invited you to accompany me on the holodeck."

"Oh. Well, I am here."

Charlotte started walking down the gravel path and Data followed. After a few moments of admiring the scenery, Charlotte tentatively threaded her arm around his.

"Do you like it?" she asked, gesturing around them. "It's a park somewhere in America, I'm not sure where. It's replicated the exact details. Isn't it beautiful?"

Data was silent for a little while, and then looked at her. "You know that as I am an android, I am unable to express feelings such as yours on the subject. However, I do find the scene… pleasing."

Charlotte smiled. "I hoped you might."

They paused underneath an apple tree, and she picked a few. She offered one to her partner only out of politeness, for she knew he didn't eat. When he declined it, they walked a little further and finally stopped in a field of flowers.

Biting into an apple, Charlotte ran her hands through the flowers and picked a few. She stuck one behind her ear, one in her button hole and the rest she scattered through her hair.

"Query," began Data, watching her curiously. "Why have you adorned yourself with flowering plants?"

"It's something like an old Earth custom among women," she replied, chucking the apple core behind her. "Before jewellery, flowers were the only decoration. Now it's so natural that the proper place for a flower to be is behind your ear or in your hair."

"What about the one in your buttonhole?"

"Hmmm… that's usually practiced by the men." She took the flower from her shirt and tucked it into his collar. She studied him for a moment, then took it out and tucked behind his ear instead. She took one look and started to laugh.

"Is there something amusing?" Data asked, looking confused.

Charlotte took out the flower and put it behind her own ear. "Never mind." She ran her hands absent-mindedly through the carpet of flowers.

A voice cut through the perfect stillness. "LaForge to Commander Data. Sorry to interrupt, but I need your help in engineering."

Data tapped his badge. "One my way." Looking somewhat sorry, he stood up. "I must go."

Charlotte got up to. "I guess so. Let's do this again sometime. How does next week at the same time sound?"

"I will be here." Data turned to go.

"And Data?"

He turned back.

"Thank you."

He nodded and left. Charlotte took one of her flowers out and brought it to her nose, smiling.


	2. Chapter 2

When Charlotte got to the holodeck, she found Data waiting outside the doors for her.

"I'm so sorry I'm late, but I just lost track of the time…" she exclaimed, tapping something into the controls. "Computer, Charlotte1alpha."

A mechanical voice answered "Enter when ready," and the doors whooshed open.

The pair stepped into a green field with a small hill in the distance. Charlotte held up her basket, took a deep breath, and smiled at Data. "Let's go."

Squinting in the bright holographic sunlight, she pulled out a hat. It's pink and purple ribbon clashed with her sea-green dress, but she didn't care. She slipped off her shoes and sighed at the feeling of the grass beneath her feet. Then, straightening up, she took Data's arm and continued towards the hill.

When they reached it, they lost no time in climbing it, and pretty soon they sat down underneath the big tree at the top.

"I designed this place myself," Charlotte said, unpacking the basket. "Now, I know you don't usually eat, but would it mess up your circuits to try?"

"No, I am able to consume liquids and solids the same way a human can."

"Good." She grinned. "A meal seems much nicer when you share it with someone."

She handed him a sandwich and a banana and they began to eat. After a few moments of thoughtful silence, Data spoke. "Why did you invite me to accompany you here?"

Charlotte froze for a second, then swallowed. A pink tinge crept into her face. "I…ah…I want to get to know you better."

Data studied her for a moment. "Based on your answer and that fact that you are blushing, am I correct in assuming that you have… feelings for me?"

Charlotte choked, the pink turning to red. Knowing that she could not hide from him, she nodded shyly. "Yes, you are."

Data set his food on the grass. "Are you aware that as an android, I cannot reciprocate those feelings?"

Charlotte sighed. "Yes. "

"And yet you still invited me?"

"Yes…" She looked into his golden eyes, and her heart skipped a beat. "I still want to know you, even if you can't return my feelings."

Data nodded, and they sat in silence for a while.

When Charlotte had finished eating, she stretched out on the grass and lifted her face to the sun. Data imitated her, and she smiled. Slowly, so as not to break the spell, she took his hand and closed her eyes, listening to the wind in the trees.

"May I ask a question?

"Go ahead," answered Charlotte drowsily, eyes still closed.

"I would like to know how you are 'getting to know me' by lying on the ground and holding my hand. Is there some significance?"

"Sometimes… it's good to just be in someone's company. Sometimes you don't even need to say a word." She sat up suddenly. "How are you at dancing?"

Data sat up too. "I have never participated in the activity."

"Could you watch someone dancing and imitate them?"

"Yes."

"Good." She grinned. "Next week, I'm taking you dancing." She lay down again.

They stayed like that some moments, then, almost reluctantly, Data sat up. "I am afraid it is time for me to leave."

"Things to do?"

"Yes."

"Data…" As he started to get up, Charlotte sat up and pulled him toward her. Her lips brushed his for a moment, and a jolt of energy ran through her. Then they pulled away, and Charlotte got to her feet, blushing. "Y- You can go."

The innocent android studied her for a minute, then left. She looked up the sun, and a sigh escaped her.

"Computer, end program."


	3. Chapter 3

Charlotte's Poodle Skirt swished around her as she headed down the corridor. She looked behind her as someone's footsteps fell in line with hers.

"Hello, Lieutenant!" she said, surprised.

"Wow, that's some outfit." Geordi grinned. "Where are you going?"

"To the fifties, Mr LaForge. I'm going to dance the night away!"

"With Data?"

Charlotte looked at him, confused. He laughed.

"Charlotte, surely you don't think that no-one knows about your relationship with him! Is it true that you kissed him last week?"

She turned pink. "Yes."

As they came to another corridor, Geordi clapped her on the back and smiled. "Best of luck, girl."

"Thanks," she called as he walked away. Then, shaking her head, she approached the holodeck doors and tapped something into the computer.

"Hello, Charlotte."

Charlotte jumped and turned around, smiling warmly. "Hello, Data. Computer, Hope5Beta."

The was a beep. "Enter when ready," replied the computer, and the doors opened.

The small restaurant was a trip back in time. James Dean and Elvis Presley posters adorned the walls. High gloss red and black was accentuated with glistening, polished chrome. Holding a place of honour was a Bubble Wurlitzer Jukebox, playing a song Charlotte had never heard before. Girls in skirts like Charlotte's sat around tables and giggled with friends while their dates bought them drinks. Outside, the city lights sparkled in the blackness of night, and rain fell gently against the windows.

Charlotte and Data crossed the Diner and found a small table. Picking up the menu, Charlotte licked her lips. "I'm in the mood for something sweet. Now let's see…" she ran her eyes down the menu and gasped. "Hot Fudge Ice Cream Brownie Dream Boat! That sounds amazing!"

A waitress strolled up, notebook out. "Would you like to order?"

Charlotte put in her order and looked at Data. "Do you want anything?"

The android shook his head. "I am unable to choose."

"Ok." The waitress disappeared, and Charlotte sat back in her chair and gazed out the window at the street outside. "Have you been telling Geordi and the others about our dates?"

"I tell them anything they ask. Is that a mistake?"

"I guess not. How's Wes going? I hardly ever see him now."

"Wesley is progressing well in his studies, and he is becoming a reliable member of the crew."

"I'm glad to hear it."

The waitress returned with a shallow bowl piled with brownies, vanilla ice cream and chocolate sauce, whipped cream, and a cherry on top. Charlotte took one look and gave a low whistle. "Wow! I don't know if we'll be able to finish this!"

For a while there was silence as both of them began to eat. When half of the dessert was gone, Charlotte put her spoon down. "That's enough for both of us, I think. I don't think your body would appreciate being stuffed with more than it can process." She looked over as a teenage boy slipped a coin into the Jukebox in the corner. Music started up, and a few couples started dancing.

A boy walked over to them. "Would you like to dance?" he asked her, holding out his hand. "If your dad wouldn't mind, that is."

Charlotte had studied and practiced a few dances the week before, so she was ready. She took the boy's hand. "I'd love to. Oh, and he's not my dad." To Data, she said, "Watch the dancing, and you can come and interrupt when you've got the gist of it."

She let herself be led to the dance-floor, and they started to dance. They moved quickly, swinging and jiving, and Charlotte could not remember when she had had so much fun. Suddenly, a hand came out of nowhere and swung her away from the boy, and she found herself face to face with Data. Laughing, she led him into the lively dance and helped him with some of the steps as they whirled and stamped and swung.

They continued dancing as the songs changed, Data copying everyone around them and doing a pretty good job of it, Charlotte thought. The jukebox didn't falter for an instant, for the others in the diner kept feeding it dimes to keep the dancing going. Finally a slower song came on, one that she recognised from when she was researching 20th century music- 'I Can't Help Falling In Love', by Elvis Presley. As the first strains of music came out and the lights dimmed, Charlotte guided Data's hands around her waist and rested her own lightly around his neck. Around them, the other couples were doing the same.

_'Wise men say, only fools rush in  
But I can't help falling in love with you  
Shall I stay, would it be a sin  
If I can't help falling in love with you?'_

"Inquiry," began Data softly, "Are we in a… romantic relationship?"

"Yes," Charlotte answered, drawing closer and resting her head on his chest. "Yes, we are."

Data looked at her for a moment, then looked at the other couples, wondering what to do next. After studying them for a few moments, he tightened his arms around Charlotte's waist and leaned his cheek on the top of her head.

_'Like a river flows, surely to the sea  
Darling so it goes  
Some things are meant to be  
Take my hand, take my whole life too  
For I can't help falling in love with you.'_

Charlotte closed her eyes and smiled. The hammering of her heart had stopped, and she felt completely at ease. Something had changed, and it was for the better. She sighed with happiness into their close embrace.

'_Take my hand, take my whole life too  
For I can't help falling in love with you.'_


End file.
